


Piano Lessons

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Pianos, Soulmate AU, amazed by lonestar, arm writing soulmate au, phildosia, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Theodosia finally figures out who her soulmate is. After almost two years of messy scribbles on her arm, Theo finally gets clues that lead her directly to Philip Hamilton.





	Piano Lessons

**_Piano lesson 7:00_ **

Theodosia couldn’t figure out who her soulmate was. Whoever he was, he must be really bad at piano. Every week, at least three times a week, piano lesson would show up on her arm. It had taken her four or five occasions of having it scribbled messily on her arm to actually figure out what it said. Theodosia, ever the perfectionist, was disgusted at the scribbles that covered her arms. All. The. Time.

_Learn to write, she wrote, her letters looping elegantly along her arm. You write like a child._

**_Sorry if not all of us can write calligraphy._ **

Well, at least his writing was more legible when he tried.

Theo looked at her arm. Why was his writing so messy-was he a child? Was he even a he or was her soulmate a girl?

* * *

**_Piano lesson 5:45_ **

_Ooh, changing things up a bit._

_Why not 7:00?_

They didn’t answer. She took the hand sanitizer from her bag and rubbed the pen off, the blue smearing down her arm.

_What’s your name?_

Still nothing.

_Your hand writing looks really good today._

**_Thanks. I’ve been working on it for you._  
** **_Wouldn’t want your arms to be littered with my ugly handwriting._**  


****

****

****__

Theodosia looked down at her arm in shame.

_I didn’t mean to be mean_

**_But it was._ **

_I’m sorry._

**_Yeah I bet…_ **

_I am! I’m just a perfectionist._  
_I didn’t mean to hurt you._  


There was no reply for a time. Theodosia sighed and set her pen down on the desk. She rubbed the hand sanitizer over her arm and wiped off the blue once more, along with the black lines from his pen.

**_French page 283 1-16 even_ **

Theo smiled at his forgetfulness. She looked down at the homework planner in front of her. French homework. Page 283, numbers 1-16, even. Due Monday. It was due today, next class, and he had yet to do it.

**He was in her French class.**

Which narrowed it down to about fifteen boys. She hastily began scribbling the answers on her arm. Good thing it was multiple choice.

_Answers to French homework, she scribbled. Hurry up. It’s almost time for class._

She hid her arm under the desk and prayed that no one would see her. She was a good kid; she had never cheated before. Or helped someone else cheat. It was just homework, right? It wasn’t that bad. She grew anxious the more time that went by. The bell was going to ring soon. She couldn’t risk being caught cheating. She was a shoo in for valedictorian. Getting caught would ruin everything.

**_I’m done. Thank you._ **

Oh thank god. She took her hand sanitizer out and cleaned her hands, her arms, everything. Almost obsessively. ‘I gotta get rid of it all. All the evidence.’

The bell rang and everyone around her was picking up their books. She kept her movements as calm as she could, wondering if anyone knew that she just helped someone cheat. She pushed her books in her bag and walked to her next class; French.

Theo couldn’t concentrate during class; not knowing that her soulmate was in the room. He was here. He had a much easier job than she did; there were only three girls in the class. Should she wait for him to find her, or should she try to figure it out?

She fidgeted in her seat, clicking her pen before she finally wrote on her arm. She had to know. She drew a small flower on her arm and watched around the room. She had the perfect seat in the back corner of the room where she could watch every one of her classmates.

**_You draw like a child._ **

She looked down at the writing and smirked.

_I guess we both have our faults, then. Huh?_

She looked around the room and watched the curly head boy in the opposite corner looking down and smiling.

**I’ve been working on my writing, you can learn to draw.**

Theo smiled down once more. She had to be careful not to get caught by the teacher. She scribbled another terribly drawn flower on her arm and returned to her classwork.

**_Wanna meet up after class? Locker 729_ **

_I’ll see you there. I like your hair by the way._

She watched as his ears turned red and his head whipped around the room.

**_Theo?_ **

You smiled at him and waved across the room, laughing quietly to yourself as you watched his eyes grow wide, his cheeks flushing, his head whip back to his classwork.

Class couldn’t finish fast enough. They walked out of class together, walking side by side, silently, but not uncomfortably. Theo couldn’t help but smile at the tinge of pink that moved up to the tips of Philip’s ears. His hands were shaking as he reached for the combination lock on his locker. He tugged on the lock, expecting it to open and flushing a deeper red when it did not. His hands spun the lock fast, speeding past the right numbers, flushing when it wouldn’t open again.

“Philip, calm down,” she whispered soothingly.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” He blurted out.

Theo smiled at him. “Of course. Just promise you’ll stop freaking out and calm down.”

“Wait, you’ll- You wanna go on a date with me?”

Theo laughed. “Of course I will. You are my soulmate after all.” She kissed his cheek gently before walking away to her own locker. She could feel the words appearing on her skin as she walked away.

**_Date with Theo- 7:00?_ **

_Date with Philip- 7:00._

* * *

Philip showed up at Theo’s house wearing a light green polo shirt and dark jeans, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Theo loved the flowers- black eyed susans had always been her favorite. _Rudbeckia hirta_. Plants, and flowers in general, were her main hobby.

“These are my favorite,” she smiled. “How did you know?”

Philip blushed as Theo beamed, holding the flowers gently in her hands. “They just looked like something you would like. I got them from my mom’s flower bed.”

“They’re beautiful,” she said, the smile still lighting up her face. “Let me go put them in water and I’ll be right back.”

She walked to the kitchen to grab a mason jar for the flowers, Aaron taking her place in the doorway. “What do you plan on doing tonight?”

“Well, sir, I planned on bringing her on a walk and then, time permitting, I’d like to teach her how to play a little bit of piano… sir.”

“And that’s all?”

“That’s all, Mr Burr. Maybe we could stop for food somewhere. I have money to pay with.”

They could hear Theo walking closer and Aaron stepped back smiling. “I’ll see you two no later than 9:30.” He gave Theo a kiss on the cheek as she moved in to hug him. “You look beautiful, Theo. Have fun, you two.” He shook Philip’s hand. “No later than 9:30. And be sure you stick to your plans, Philip.”

“Yes, sir. She’ll be back before 9:30, promise.” He grabbed Theo’s hand and they walked to the car, Philip leading her to the passenger seat before jumping in the driver’s seat. “You ready to go?”

“Of course. I’m excited,” she said. She was bouncing in her seat. She had been writing to the gorgeous boy next to her for months, and they had both taken so long to figure it out. Their soulmate had been their childhood best friend. “Pip?”

He smiled at the old nickname. “Hmm?”

“Why did we ever grow apart?”

He grabbed her hand and held it in his, their hands resting gently on the center console. “I don’t know Thee. It might have something to do with the fact that girls have cooties.” He smirked. “But I think we just grew apart. We got other friends, started hanging out with them more and just didn’t hang out as much. But just like we grew apart, we’ll grow together. I’m not losing you again Thee.”

“I don’t want you to lose me.”

Philip pulled into a hidden alcove and put the car in park. He pushed the center console out of the way and leaned over, his face closing in on Theo’s. “ I dare you to kiss me,” he whispered against her cheek.

“I dare you to get in the backseat with me,” she shot back, a smirk shining on her face. Philip’s eyes widened and his hands fumbled with the seat belt while Theo got out of the car and climbed in back. His fingers finally figured out the latch and he stumbled out of the car, tripping over his own feet. He threw the back door open and jumped inside, where Theo pushed her body at his.

Philip squeaked as her legs straddled his lap, her lips pressing against his. Her hands came up to frame his face, pulling him closer. The skirt of her dress rode up ever so slightly and Philip couldn’t control his body. 

Their chests pushed against one another, their breathing synchronizing as they pulled away from the kissing to breathe. Their lips brushed against one another as their bodies shook with each breath. “God I’ve wanted to kiss you again for so long,” Philip whispered against Theo’s lips. “It’s been- what?- seven years?”

“Yeah,” Theo murmured, her cheeks tinged pink. “Almost eight. It was my tenth birthday. You were my first kiss. And now you’re my first real kiss.” She leaned down, her head resting on the beating in Philip’s chest. The soft heartbeats pounded against her cheek. The silence was familiar, comfortable. They sat, tangled in each other’s arms, just enjoying the feeling of being held.

“We should probably go do what I told your father we were going to do,” Philip said, breaking the silence. “I think you’ll enjoy it.” He leaned over and pushed the car door back open, his lips still pulsing from the fervency of their kisses. He maneuvered her easily, shuffling their bodies from the car.

“What did you tell my dad we were doing?” She questioned, receiving a smirk in return as he set her down on the uneven ground.

“I told him we were going for a walk, which we’re doing now, and then, time permitting, I wanna teach you something. Or show you something. I don’t know yet. Maybe stop somewhere for food. Or we can go back to my place and eat leftover pizza,” he said, wagging his eyebrows. “I know how much you love cold pepperoni pizza.”

Theo blushed slightly. “I do love cold pizza.”

Philip laughed. “I know you do. So between stop a- which is now- and stop b, we’ll make a pit stop at my house and get some pizza.”

They didn’t have to walk far before they walked into a clearing. A glistening pond sat in the middle, the sun’s rays shining off the clear water. Green grasses and reeds surrounded the pond, and Philip pulled Theo right to the edge water’s edge.

“A pond?”

“Not just any pond,” he said. “Our pond.” Philip stood behind Theo and wrapped his arms around her. Finding out they were soulmates made everything perfect. They fell into step with each other, as if they had never grown apart. “Remember when I released my goldfish here because I didn’t want to take care of them anymore?” Theo bobbed her head softly before leaning back on his shoulder. “Apparently they found some sort of food source. Look at them.”

Theo’s gaze followed his finger. Swirls of orange, white, and black dance just beneath the surface of the water. Little mouths bobbed up from the water to catch an insect or two in them. They had definitely grow from those little fish that swam in a tank. A big mouth emerged from the water, swallowing larger bugs. “That wasn’t a goldfish,” she said surprised.

Philip chuckled. “No, I had a neighbor give me a couple of koi fish. I think they had some babies in there somewhere.”

“How do they survive the winter, Pip?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “Fishy magic.”

“Yeah,” Theo breathed. “Magic.” She turned around and pressed her lips to Philip’s cheek. “It’s so peaceful here. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, leaning into her lips.

Theo pushed him back against one of the trees surrounding them, her hands reaching for his shirt. “Stop me if you don’t want this,” she said, yanking the shirt from where it laid against his jeans. Her hands roamed his body, her fingers tracing up and down the lines of his body. Her fingers fell to his waistband, her fingers confidently unbuttoning his jeans and tugging at the zipper. She smiled as she felt his erection straining at his boxers. “Do you want this?”

“Theo, I’ve dreamed of this,” he panted. “But are you sure you want this now? Here?”

“I just want you,” she said. “It doesn’t matter when or where, just as long as it’s you.”

“Let’s go back to my house,” Philip said, his voice cracking. “Or to the car, whichever.”

“Aren’t your parents home?”

He shook his head, his curls bouncing around his head. “They brought the kids out for dinner. They won’t be back for a while.”

Theo smiled softly as she buttoned up Philip’s jeans and fixed his shirt. No sooner had her hands left his shirt than she took off running for the car. Philip took off after her, catching up just before she made it to the car, pinning her to the hood. It was still warm from the short drive, warming up their bodies as the sun set.

“You’re a tease,” he said, trailing kisses down her neck. Her spine bowed towards him as his kisses trailed to the cleavage spilling from her dress. “I think we should wait to have sex,” he murmured, still trailing kisses down her naked skin. “I love you, so much. I do, but I still think we should wait.”

“Okay,” she said. “I understand. I’ll wait for you.” Her chest was heaving and Philip laid down gently, resting his head against the dip of her sternum.

“Oh thank god,” he whispered, barely audible. “I love you with all my heart. But I really want to wait.”

Theo’s fingers danced across Philip’s back. “It’s okay. I’m glad you told me.” She paused. “We can still go back to your house and make out though, right?”

Philip rolled off the hood, the heat starting to be too much, and laughed. “Of course,” he said, reaching out a hand to pull her up with him. “Let’s go get some cold pizza.”

The ride to the Hamilton mansion was short and silent, but not uncomfortable. Nothing more than an ‘I love you’ was uttered between the two, but they didn’t need any more. They were in love with each other (they always had been). Philip pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

“We can just finish the date here if you want. I have all the supplies I need for part two.”

“I thought part two was the pizza.”

“No,” he said, walking to the trunk of his car. “Pizza is part one and a half.” He reached inside and grabbed his book bag, heaving it over his shoulder before entwining their fingers, walking her to the house. He set his bag down in the main hallway before leading her to the kitchen and pulling the pizza box off the counter.

Theo jumped up on the counter, the back of her head pressing against the cupboards and pressed her hand down on the pizza box as Philip moved to open it. “Kiss me.”

Philip smiled and moved in closer to Theo. His hazel eyes shone bright and his wild curls danced around his face. “I love you,” he whispered, his lips molding perfectly against hers. His hands pressed on top of hers before pulling them to his chest. Their teeth scraped together and Theo pulled back and laughed.

“God, it’s just like my tenth birthday!” She teased. “So what’s the next part of our date?” She took her arms and wrapped them around Philip’s neck, her hands clasping in the back.

“Do you want part two now? Or do you want cold pizza?”

Theo laughed again. “Jeez, Pip, do you have to point out that it’s cold pizza every time you say pizza?”

He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I do. I really do.” Theo watched as his cheeks stretched into a beautiful smile. “So, piano or cold pizza?”

Theo’s body perked up. “Piano?”

Philip nodded. “Piano.”

“I’m intrigued,” she said, sliding off the counter. “Piano.”

Philip grabbed her hands and pulled her through the front hallway, stopping to swipe his book bag from the floor. The music room was beautiful, the walls a calming light blue, music notes dotting the walls. A gorgeous Steinway stood glistening in the middle of the room. Philip reached into his book bag, releasing Theo’s hand.

Theo walked around the room mesmerized. “How come you’ve never showed me this room before?”

“I spent so much time in here as a kid, it wasn’t the place I wanted to spend play time with my best friend.” Philip moved to the piano, a small folder in his hands. Theo danced around the room as Philip set himself up at the piano, laying his music out on the piano’s music stand. He took his place on the piano bench, sitting down and pulling the seat closer to the keys. He pulled the foot pedals a few times as Theo walked around the room before pulling a pen from the depths of his folder.

**_I love you with all my heart, Theodosia Bartow Burr_  
** **_(Yes, I still remember your middle name)_**  


****

The piano’s gentle tones filled the room and Theo stopped her movements around the room, pausing as the first chord struck. “Philip?”

******Every time our eyes meet  
** **This feeling inside me  
** **Is almost more than I can take.  
**

********

Tears filled Theo’s eyes as she listened to the song. It had always been her dream to have her soulmate sing it to her. Philip had not only learned to sing it for her, but play the piano for her as well.

**Every little thing that you do,  
** **Baby I’m amazed by you.  
**

****

****

His fingers danced across the keys and the final chord of the song resounded through the room. The final few notes were still sounding in Theo’s ears when Philip grabbed the pen.

**_I’m amazed by you, Theodosia._ **

Theo lunged into Philip’s lap, her weight pushing him to the ground, legs tangling up in the piano bench. “You remembered!” She sobbed into his arms, pressing sloppy wet kisses all over his face as she straddled his stomach. “I told you that when I was six and you remembered.”

“I remember everything about you Thee. Even your middle name.” He snickered. “Bartow.”

Theo laughed, wiping at the tears on her face. “Shut up! You know I hate it-”

“-because it’s not a real middle name,” they finished together.

“I know. But it was your mother’s maiden name. I know that too. I’m telling you, Thee, I know everything about you. And I love everything about you.”

“Oh god, Pip. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Theo,” he said, laughing as Theo covered his face in kisses. “So how about that cold pizza now?”

Theo laughed and shoved his head back down on the floor. “Let’s go get some cold pizza,” she said, bolting to the kitchen, her flats sliding across the hardwood floors.

Philip laughed as he pulled himself up from the floor, following Theo to the kitchen. “God, I love that girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
